The present invention relates to a low profile lighting fixture especially useful in areas where there is limited overhead space.
There is a need in industry to light work areas and the like where ceiling height is limited. Most prior art 400W HID light fixtures have an overall depth of 2.6 inches to 32 inches since they are designed with the electrical assembly mounted on a conduit and the optical assembly directly beneath the electrical assembly and are not suited for areas where overhead clearance needs to be kept at a maximum.